Love Will Never Break Apart
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ben Bruce and Mike Fuentes had the perfect relationship. Or so everyone thought. The relationship crumbled, sending both men into depression for three months. Five years later and both men are in successful bands. But when Asking Alexandria and Pierce The Veil tour together as supporting acts for Motionless In White, what happens when they re-meet and fall in love all over?
1. Poison Running Deep Inside My Veins

I looked at the old picture of Mike and I. It was obvious we were in love in the picture. But we fell out of it. The arguments came back and I ripped the picture up. I threw it out the window next to me and cried. I hated him for what he had done. He had broke me down completely. I'd moved to Dubai to get away from him. I was back in York with Danny, Sam, James and Cameron. We'd started a band up, Asking Alexandria and we were now a supporting act for the Motionless in White tour. I was sitting on the window sill of our bunk. We were the first band here so I was smoking and looking for other buses. Danny chucked something at me, snapping me out of my daze.  
"Huh, what?"  
"You telling the fans you're gay?"  
"Once I get a boyfriend."  
I turned back to the window and saw a bus park.  
"Guys, someone else here."  
They jumped up and I pulled my jacket closer around my body as I jumped down and walked off the bus. Danny smacked my ass as he walked by and I laughed and chased him. I jumped on his back causing us to both land on the ground. He rolled me over.  
"DANNY!"  
He got up and I hopped up. I looked at the band and froze. Mike was here? I turned and sprinted back onto the bus, tears pouring down my face.

-

I lay in my bunk sobbing and I felt someone's hand on my back. I looked up to see Danny. He was the only one that knew my history with Mike. How he'd cheated on me with James. He just held me whilst I cried my eyes out. I hated Mike. Why did he have to be here? I wouldn't be playing well now, knowing he was watching me.  
"It's gonna be OK, Ben."  
I nodded, trying to catch my breath. Sam came in. He sat next to me and rubbed my back. I managed to get myself back under control.  
"H-He's in a band?"  
Sam nodded. "They're called Pierce the Veil."  
I breathed heavily. "Don't tell me their a supporting act as well."  
"Yea. Do you want to quit?"  
"NO!"  
I jumped up and cracked my neck.  
"I don't give a shit if he is here. We are not ruining our reputation because of some fucking dumbass that can't keep his cock in his pants."  
"Ben?"  
I spun round to find Mike standing opposite me. My surpressed feelings jumped to the surface and I slapped him before running off the bus.

* * *

**So the first chapter and another colab XD  
Amazing huh?**

Title Credit: Poison - Alice Cooper

Your turn Kitty Kat


	2. Tonight, Lightning Strikes

**This is ShininStarzz Chapter**

* * *

_Smack._

I felt the tears form as my previous lover stalked off. Why did I hurt him? Why did I fuck up?  
"Get out." Danny growled.  
By this point, Vic was on the bus with me.  
"Danny, shut up." Vic glared.  
"Why do you care about that little shit?" Danny hissed.  
"Because he's my fucking brother!" Vic yelled. "Yeah, he fucked up, but it's not like you've never done stupid shit! You let Ben walk around and tour with James! The very same guy that Mike cheated on Ben with! _Tell me how that isn't fucked up, Worsnop! Bastardo! __**Anda que te coja un burro!**_"  
I stared at Vic like he'd grown an extra head. "Vic, I know you're pissed, but you can't yell _anda que te coja un burro_ at him."  
"What the hell does that even mean?"  
Vic smirked. "Figure it out _y besa mi culo, puto._"  
"Speak English!"  
I sighed and walked off the bus, coming face to face with James.  
Shit.  
"Hey Mike." He smirked. "Wanna shag?"  
I growled. "Fuck off."  
"Aww, c'mon, it's been five years!"  
"No, James."  
"Don't be such a-"  
"Finish that sentence if you fucking dare!" I heard my brother growl.  
James winked at me. "Not my fault he's an easy slag."  
It was like Ben had slapped me all over again.  
I ran back to our bus, ignoring my brother's yell. I just ran until I was curled up face down on my bunk.  
"Mike!" Vic climbed into my bunk and began rubbing my back. _Hermanito, no llores! No es su culpa, recuerde?"_  
"I know." I sobbed. "But he doesn't know that! He won't listen to me Vic!"  
_"Hermanito..."_ Vic pulled me in for a hug and I sat there.  
Remembering.

* * *

_"I'll be back soon, babe!" Ben kissed me softly. "I love you!"  
"Love you too!" I sighed.  
I went back into the living room to find James sat on our couch.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were still here."  
"Yeah." James said. "I was waiting for Ben to leave."  
"Why?"  
"I wanna shag you."  
I choked on the sip of Coke I just took. "W-what?"  
"You heard me. Ben's gone, so I can shag you now."  
"Get the fuck out of my house!"  
"Now, now." James took my hands in his in a death grip. "Behave or I'll kill Ben."  
"What?" I sobbed.  
"Let me fuck you." James whispered. "Or Ben dies."  
I whimpered. "O-okay..."  
"Good boy." James took his jeans and boxers off. "Suck."  
I whimpered as I knelt down, taking his penis in my mouth. He bucked his hips, making me choke. He thrusted hard until his ejaculated down my throat.  
"On your knees. Strip."  
I shakily removed my clothes and hung my head in shame. I screamed as he entered me, thrusting harshly.  
His hand found my penis and he stroked me until I got hard.  
"Ugh." He grunted. "Fuck, your tight!"  
I didn't say anything.  
"Say my name!" He growled.  
I sobbed. "James."  
"Louder!"  
"J-James!"  
He wrapped his hand around my shaft, pumping me. I groaned and felt so disgusting as I neared my release.  
"Fuck!" I yelled as I came.  
"M-Mike?"  
I looked up and saw Ben crying his eyes out.  
"Ben..."_

* * *

_**Title Credit - Go All the Way (Into the Twilight) by Perry Farrell  
It is from **_**_Twilight_**_** before anyone asks, and yes, I like the books/films.  
I'm sorry James is a dick :(  
If the Spanish isn't correct, I'm sorry.  
Translations:  
Bastardo! - Bastard!  
**_**_Anda que te coja un burro!_**_** - Go get fucked by a donkey!  
y besa mi culo, puto. - and kiss my ass, bitch.  
Hermanito, no llores! No es su culpa, recuerde? - Little brother, don't cry! It's not your fault, remember?  
Your turn, dollface! :)  
-Kat xo**_


	3. Haven't thought of a cool chap title yet

**My Chapter**

* * *

I ran from the bus. I couldn't believe that fucker had come on. I let out a sob. None of this was fair. I didn't want to be near him. I couldn't be near him. I hated him and yet I loved him. I stopped by a river and sat on a rock sobbing. I pulled the box out my pocket. I'd carried it with me since I broke up with him. A reminder of what I had had and a reminder to be careful in love. I took the ring out, my tears falling quicker. It was a simple engagement ring with the Mexican flag and UK flag engraved on the inside with mine and Mike's names in between them. It had taken me less than an hour to get it done. I closed my eyes. Remembering.

-

The man passed me the ring and I smiled. Mike would love it. I'd near enough skipped back home. I stopped at a cafe and thought of different ways of proposing. It had to be perfect for the perfect man. I decided on taking him to his favourite Mexican restaurant that night. I knew what else would make it perfect. I went round to Vic's and knocked. He let me in the moment he saw me.  
"Hola!"  
I laughed. "Hey."  
"To what do I owe the pleasure, Brit?"  
"I wanted a favour, Mexican."  
"Do tell."  
"I'm going to propose to Mike."  
I showed him the ring and he smiled.  
"What's the favour?"  
"I'm going to do it at that little Mexican deli he loves. Will you come?"  
He grinned wide. "Of course."  
I hugged him and he hugged back. I thanked him and left to go home. I walked in and I knew instantly something was wrong. I could hear groaning. I walked into the living room and my throat caught in my breath. Mike and James. My best friend. He was cheating on me with my best friend. Tears streamed down my face.  
"M-Mike?"

-

My eyes shot opened and I let out a small scream of pain. I had to keep remembering. A reminder that people were cocks. I let out another sob and put the ring in the box and replaced it in my pocket. I wanted Mike back but I could never trust him. Not any more.  
"Ben please."  
I shot around and stared at Mike.  
"Can you not?"  
He looked down. "Just let me explain."  
I sat back down and sighed.  
"If I let you explain will you fuck off out of my life and leave me alone?"  
He stared at me, the tears welling up and nodded. I sighed.  
"Start explaining."

* * *

**You're turn kitty kat**


	4. UnDíaSinTi Es Como Un Año Sin Ver Llover

**ShininStarz**

* * *

I needed to clear my head, so I decided to go for a walk. I came across this little river and saw someone sitting on a rock. I walked closer and saw it was Ben.  
"Ben please."  
He shot around and stared at me.  
"Can you not?"  
I looked down. "Just let me explain."  
"If I let you explain will you fuck off out of my life and leave me alone?"  
I stared at him, the tears welling up and I nodded.  
"Start explaining."  
I swallowed. "James threatened me."  
"What?"  
"After you left, he was still there. He said he wanted to shag me." I looked down. "I told him to fuck off, and he threatened to kill you if I didn't let him fuck me. I'm sorry! I felt so disgusted and I didn't think you were going to come home that quickly. I didn't want him to hurt you!"  
I cried harder. _"Nunca quise lastimar! Lo siento!"_  
Ben looked at me, tears running down my face. "You did it to protect me?"  
I gulped, nodding. "I'm sorry..."  
"C'mere." He patted the rock.  
I sniffed, walking closer and perching next to my previous lover.  
"Ben..." My voice cracked.  
"Mikey..." Ben placed his hand on top of mine.  
I whimpered, shifting closer. "Ben..."  
He leaned closer, our faces almost touching. His lips were so close...  
_In the mourning I'll rise  
In the mourning I'll let you die  
In the mourning all my worries_  
I blushed, bringing out my phone and accepting the call.  
"Michael?"  
"Dad?"  
_"Usted y su hermano tenga que venir al hospital!"_ Dad sounded frantic.  
"H-hospital?"  
"Your mother... _No sé lo que pasó, ella tosido sangre y, a continuación, se desmayó, no podía conseguir que su despertar._ You and Vic need to come to the Manhatten hospital, now."  
"O-okay Dad..." I hung up.  
"Me and Vic have to go to Manhatten. Mom... Mom's ill." I whimpered.  
Ben grabbed my hand. "I'm coming with you."  
"I'm scared, Ben."  
"Everything is gonna be okay, baby..."

* * *

**Title Credit - ****_Un Año Sin Ver Llover_**** by Selena Gomez & The Scene - it's the Spanish version of ****_A Year Without Rain_**** :)  
Translations!  
****_Nunca quise lastimar!_**** - I never meant to hurt you!  
****_Lo siento!_**** - I'm sorry!  
****_Usted y su hermano tenga que venir al hospital!_**** - You and your brother need to come to the hospital!  
****_No sé lo que pasó, ella tosido sangre y, a continuación, se desmayó, no podía conseguir que su despertar._**** - I don't know what happened, she coughed up blood and then fainted. I couldn't get her to wake up.**


	5. This Is My Last Resort

**Me**

I held Mike's hand as we rushed back to the buses. I ran onto my bus and Mike ran onto his. I spotted Vic and Danny arguing.  
"Vic, your mom is in hospital. Your dad called Mike."  
He stared at me and started yelling in random Spanish before running off to his bus. I followed and found Mike sobbing as he pulled his jacket on. I pushed a small kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand. Vic was looking for his car keys, still screaming in Spanish.  
"Vic, I'll drive. Come on."  
He nodded at me, obviously thankful. I lead them to my car and climbed in. Mike jumped into the passenger seat and I'm sure Vic tried to fly into the back he threw himself with so much force. I started up and drove over the speed limit. I slammed the breaks for a red light. Mike shot forward and I grabbed him. He smiled weakly and did his seat belt up. Vic was curled up sobbing. I found it strange that the elder brother was the most distraught. In every other family the elder brother was the one that stayed strong. But then, I knew Vic's history. I drove again this time at the speed limit. Vic stopped sniffing and said something in Spanish. Mike replied. I heard my name come up and shifted. It made me uneasy but I let them. At least it kept their minds off their mother. I growled as I hit the brakes for another red light. Vic shot forward into my chair.  
"A la mierda!"  
He climbed back on his seat and did his seat belt. Mike laughed. I tried not to.  
"You alright, Vic?"  
He nodded and curled up again.  
"Gracias."  
I nodded. I knew enough basic Spanish to know that.  
"De nada."  
He smiled weakly at my reply. I stopped at the hospital and Mike and Vic shot out the car. I got out, locked my car and ran after them. I wrapped my arms around Mike's waist as they asked the receptionist about their mother.  
"She's in surgery right now. She's doing well though, we reckon she'll be fine."  
Vic's face crumpled at the word surgery. I let go of Mike and hugged Vic.  
"She'll be OK."  
He nodded, the tears welling up again. I kissed them away like I used to when I dated Mike before. I meant nothing. He was like a brother to me. He hugged me and sobbed. Mike hugged us both and I held them both as they sobbed into my chest and neck. Vic stared pounding his fists into my chest. I looked down at him and wanted to cry but I forced myself to stay strong for them.  
"Hijos!"  
I looked up at their father running down the hall towards them. They ran at them and threw their arms around him. He held them whilst they sobbed. He looked at me.  
"What the-"  
Mike shook his head.  
"Daddy, Ben and I are back together. I mean, if he wants to."  
He looked at me and I smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
He smiled weakly. His father sighed.  
"Don't hurt my son again."  
Vic suddenly collapsed to the floor and Mike screamed. I bent down and picked him up.  
"Mike, baby, get a nurse."

-

They let us in to see Vic. He was sitting up with a single IV in his arm.  
"Sorry."  
"It's not your fault." I sat on the bed whilst Mike hugged him and sobbed. "The nurse explained you blacked out from stress. You can't help that."  
He nodded and hugged Mike. He'd managed to pull himself together for his younger brother. I smiled and nodded. He nodded again and looked at his father, having a conversation in Spanish. I placed my hand on the small of Mike's back. He smiled through his tears. I smiled back and then a doctor walked in. He looked directly at Mike's father.  
"I'm afraid your wife has Stage 4 lung cancer. She has two months left to live."

* * *

**I'm sooooooooo sorry blame Kat for leaving me in charge -.-  
Title Credit: Last Resort - Papa Roach**

You're turn Kitty Kat


	6. And Your World Will Burn

**ShiniStarz**

* * *

"I'm afraid your wife has Stage 4 lung cancer. She has two months left to live."  
_She has two months left to live.  
Two months left to live.  
Two months left.  
To live.  
Two months..._  
"No!" I screamed, falling to my knees. "M-Momma..."  
"Shh, baby." Ben's arms wrapped around. "Shh..."  
"Sir, calm down." The doctor snapped. "Now, Mister Fuentes..."  
_"Don't tell me to calm down!"_ I shrieked. _**"¿Cómo se supone que voy a calmar? Mi mamá se va a morir de cáncer!"**_  
Vic came and knelt by me. _"Que va a ser bueno, Mike. Mamá es fuerte."  
"Es jodidamente terminal!"_  
I began coughing, and I couldn't breathe.  
"Mike? Baby, what's wrong? Mike!"  
"C-can't b-breathe... _Papá, me ayude!_" I whimpered.  
He came over and held my hand. _Respirar, amigo. Simplemente respirar. Espera de Ben y respirar._  
I sobbed, clutching Ben's hand. _"Eres mi mundo..."_

* * *

_"Momma!" I squealed.  
"Mikey!" Mom picked up my seven year old self. "How was camp?"  
"It was good! I missed you though." I pouted.  
"I missed you too, sweetie." She kissed my head. __**"¿Cuál fue tu actividad favorita, bebé?"  
"Naturaleza clase!"  
"Suena divertido."**__ Mom grinned.  
"It is." I grinned._

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled, shooting up.  
"Mike!" Ben's arms wrapped around. _"Bebé, tranquilos."_  
I looked at him, whimpering. "My Momma."  
"I know, baby, I know." He pulled me on his lap.  
"W-what am I- I-" I sobbed.  
"Shh, baby, it's okay." He kissed my head. "I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere."  
I whimpered. "M-Momma..."  
"Mikey..."  
I looked at Ben.  
"Mike, baby, you had a fit. They think you're unstable."  
"I don't know what you mean." I said, trying to shrink in on myself.  
"Baby, they want to send you to therapy."  
"I'm not crazy!" I yelled.  
"No, you're not." He soothed. "I can't do anything, you're Dad's agreed."  
I whimpered. "And Vic?"  
"He agreed. After his therapy..."  
I sniffed. "Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course, love."

* * *

**Title Credit - ****_And Your World Will Burn_**** by Cliff Lin  
****_Translations: (I use translatereference  
From previous chapter:  
A la mierda_**** - Fuck it  
****_This one:  
¿Cómo se supone que voy a calmar? Mi mamá se va a morir de cáncer!_**** - How am I supposed to calm down? My Mom is gonna die of cancer!  
****_Que va a ser bueno, Mike. Mamá es fuerte._**** - It's going to be okay, Mike. Mom's strong.  
****_Es jodidamente terminal!_**** - It's fucking terminal!  
****_Papá, me ayude!_**** - Daddy, help me!  
****_Respirar, amigo. Simplemente respirar. Espera de Ben y respirar._**** - Breathe, buddy. Just breathe. Hold Ben's hand and breathe.  
****_Eres mi mundo..._**** - You're my world...  
****_¿Cuál fue tu actividad favorita, bebé?_**** - What was your favourite activity, baby?  
****_Naturaleza clase!_**** - Nature class!  
****_Suena divertido._**** - Sounds like fun.  
****_Bebé, tranquilos._**** - Baby, calm down.  
So... Yeah... :(  
Your turn, dollface x3  
-Kat xo**


End file.
